Daddy's Little Angel
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Elysia Hughes has decided that it is time something was done about her father, and she knows just what she wants. Maes/Ed. Chapter 8: The Truth According To Edward
1. Enlisting The Help

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Enlisting the Help**

At ten years old Elysia Hughes was well aware she was very different to the other children her own age. Not in her looks or physical appearance. Oh no, there she was perfectly normal. Her long brown hair curled into two tails, her eyes were a blue-green mix which changed with her mood, her skin was fair and the freckles dotted across her nose were the only marks on an otherwise unblemished face. She was seen as a calm and polite and well-behaved little girl. No, her differences were in other areas.

She had the father from hell.

And at ten years old she decided that enough was enough, and something needed to be done about him.

* * *

Elysia Hughes knew her way around Central Headquarters better than most soldiers. The sergeants at the gate would usher her in with wide smiles and watch as she trotted across the wide compound. She either went left or right depending on who she was visiting. Today they saw her go to the right and knew she was headed to General Mustang's office. A quick call was placed to alert the office of the impending visit.

Major Jean Havoc put down the phone and smiled. "Head's up, daddy's little angel is headed our way," he announced to the office. The others smiled and preparations began. Senior Warrant Officer Falman got down the special mug Elysia always used and began to make hot chocolate. Captain Breda went to the cupboard and brought out the tin with the fancy biscuits in it. Havoc went to the inner door, knocking before he entered.

"What is it, Havoc?" General Roy Mustang looked up as the tall blond entered.

"The gate's just rung through, Sir. Elysia's coming to visit."

"Ah. Was Maes with her?"

"No, just her."

"Alright, these files are just about finished so I think I deserve some free time." Mustang smirked at Havoc. Havoc grinned.

"I can always find some more for you, Chief."

"I'll pass this time." Roy's smirk widened and his voice dropped, his eye gleaming. "Thank you for thinking of me." A quick line of red went across Havoc's face and then his eyes narrowed.

"That'll cost you later." Havoc told him in an equally low voice.

"I look forward to it," Roy began to reply.

"Uncle Roy!" The loud shout had Havoc moving out of the way as the girl came barreling through the door. Roy's smirk became a smile and he stood up as arms went around his waist and she hugged him tight. He brushed a gloved hand over her wild hair as Falman came in with a tray. The sweet smells had her letting go and looking at the others.

"Hello Uncle Jean, Uncle Vato." She smiled at them both and they smiled back.

"You're just in time for afternoon tea, Elysia," Falman said as he placed the tray on a small table near the couch. It took very little time for Elysia to get comfortable with her full mug and biscuit. Roy waited until the others were gone and then looked at his guest.

"What brings you here today, Princess? You were here yesterday as well."

She puffed her breath out and she had a serious expression on her face as she looked at him.

"It's Daddy," she told him.

"Your dad?" Roy frowned. "What's he done this time?"

It was a normal occurrence for Elysia to come here when Maes had pushed the paternal behaviours well outside the norm. The last time had been when he had volunteered to help out for a small school picnic at a local park. About the only thing he had not done was to have soldiers stationed around the perimeter of the park. And that had been because Elysia had threatened to never speak to him again if he did that. Elysia loved her father dearly, but he caused her a great deal of embarrassment at times. She knew she was always going to be remembered as 'the girl with that crazy dad'.

"There's a school play coming up and I want to try and get a part in it, but I don't want him to find out about it," Elysia began and Roy nodded. He understood perfectly. Maes took anything Elysia showed the slightest bit of interest in as a sign that she was destined for automatic greatness in that field. Elysia knew she could always count on his support, but not when it became so heavy and overbearing that she found the fun and enjoyment slipping away from her.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy asked. "I could send him away to East City for a few months again."

"No, I was thinking of something more permanent." Elysia leant forward. "You see, I was thinking that perhaps Daddy gets so interested in what I do because he's lonely. I think he needs something or someone to play with so he leaves me alone." She frowned and then blushed slightly. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or that I don't love him, it's just that…" she began apologetically and Roy chuckled, stopping her from continuing.

"I know you didn't," he replied. "I'd probably phrase it that way too." He leant back. "Your father has always been enthusiastic in everything he does, but when you say 'something or someone' exactly what are you meaning?"

"I think he needs to get married again."

Roy choked and stared wide-eyed at the girl. "You what?" he frowned. "You know your father still loves your mother very much."

"I know Uncle Roy, and I don't want another mother to take her place. But Daddy needs someone. I'm getting older now and I want to do things without him always being there." Roy could hear the almost guilty sound to the words and wondered why he had never seen this coming.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I can't honestly see your father getting married again."

"I don't think Daddy will listen. He didn't even go to the last Military dinner because he said Mummy wasn't there to go with him." Elysia's mouth turned down in a sad expression and she turned deep blue eyes onto Roy. "I want Daddy to have someone other than just me."

Roy let his breath out. He could feel any protests disappearing as he stared at her. Elysia had her own ways of getting exactly what she wanted. They were quieter and usually more effective than anything Maes could ever have managed. Gracia had had similar abilities and Roy smiled at her as he remembered her mother. It had been seven years since Gracia had died, perhaps Elysia was right. Maybe it was time for Maes to start looking around again. And not just to give Elysia some breathing space.

"Alright I'll help you," he said and she beamed at him.

"Thank you Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome Princess, although I don't know how much help I will be," he said as he smiled at her.

"Well, I thought that because me and Daddy don't want to replace Mummy, it would be better if I found another Daddy instead."

Roy felt his jaw drop and his eye widen. "Another daddy?" he croaked.

Elysia nodded. "Yes."

Roy could swear he felt cold fingers wrapping around his heart as he asked. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Yep."

The blood left his face and everywhere above his stomach sank right down to his feet. "Who?"

"Ed."

"Ed." Roy froze. "Edward Elric?"

Elysia nodded. "Daddy likes him and he's like a big brother to me. Mummy liked him too."

Roy paused for a long moment and then took a deep breath. "Elysia, I don't think Ed will be suitable. I know he gets on well with you and your Dad, but he's young and he is male…"

"Another daddy has to be a boy, Uncle Roy!" Elysia interrupted him. "And he's over twenty. He's not young anymore." _Maybe not to a ten year old, _Roy thought and felt old as he dreaded to think what being over thirty was called. He had to take another breath before he could bring up his next objection.

"Elysia, Princess. Another Daddy might be a good idea, but for that to happen your Daddy would have to like the other man."

"Daddy does like Ed."

"It's a special kind of like. It's the same kind of like that your Mummy and Daddy had. I don't think your Daddy likes Ed the same way as he did your mother."

Elysia pouted and sighed as she thought about it. Roy waited and hoped he had managed to keep her from going further with her idea. He was going to have a long and private talk with Maes very, very soon.

"You and Uncle Jean took a while before you liked each other," Elysia suddenly said. "I don't mind if it takes Daddy and Ed time as well." The big beaming smile appeared again. "We can find ways to make it go quicker."

General Roy Mustang knew when he was in trouble. It had just never been hand-delivered to his office by a ten year old girl before.

* * *

Author's Note: This is for Hikaru. She has to be the biggest fan of Maes/Ed there is and she is also one of the best fan-artists I have ever seen. A couple of months ago a conversation with her gave me a bunny for her favourite pair and it's been hanging around me ever since. This is not that bunny. This one suddenly jumped me this afternoon as I was starting on the monster.

Details as to Gracia's death and other points will come up over the next few chapters.

silken :)


	2. Enter Edward Elric

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter ****2: Enter Edward**

At twenty-two Edward Elric appeared to have the perfect life. He was back where he belonged, his brother was happy, he had a steady job and he was only two inches shorter than the General.

After the excitement of his teenage years, his current life-style could be – and was - called by some as boring and bland. In fact the General's office had a long-running bet on when Edward would revolt against all the blandness of his new life. There were even bets on just what event would be the one to drag him out of the almost respectable niche he had managed to push himself in to.

* * *

Of course some things never did change and Edward's entrance into General Mustang's office was always heralded by a solid kick to the door, whether it was open or closed. It was usually followed by a folder, usually the worst for wear, landing on the General's desk just before Edward himself landed on the couch.

This time the folder was replaced by an envelope before the casually dressed blond dropped onto his couch, and Mustang looked at the prone figure with amusement.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal," Roy Mustang said without a trace of sarcasm.

"I'm still Edward. I'm not back at work until tomorrow," Edward grunted in reply.

"How magnanimous of you," Roy replied with a smirk. A lazy hand rose in a single-fingered response and Roy's smirk widened. "How is Al?"

"He's fine. The move went well. I told him I'd visit in a few months."

"You could have stayed, Ed."

"No. Winry would've found more work for me to do. And they need some time on their own. I'd just be in the way."

Roy frowned slightly. "Al would never think that."

"I know. But I would." Ed turned his head and looked at Mustang. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked his lips quirking upwards.

"No." Roy's face cleared. "But we both know you don't intend to stay in the Military for the rest of your life. Getting out of here was all you wanted when you were younger."

"I know," Ed said as he looked up at the ceiling. "I guess it just suits me better now than it did before."

Roy nodded. That made sense. Since his return two years ago, Edward had been working in the Research Division. He had turned down the offer of a place in Mustang's office and opted for Research. But he hadn't been able to escape from Mustang completely. Roy occasionally found odd jobs that he insisted needed Edward's talents to fix, and the blond often found himself trudging around small nameless villages trying to find somewhere to sleep. Edward would never admit that he was grateful for these little missions and he always complained loudly before he left on one, and even louder on his return. And Roy would never admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the sight and sound of a ranting Fullmetal.

"What does Al say about you staying here?"

"He's okay with it. We both have our own lives now. We can live them how we want and he's found his with Winry and now they've moved to Rush Valley. I can find mine without having to worry about him."

"You'll always worry about him," Havoc's voice interrupted as he entered the office and Edward rolled over to grin at the taller blond.

"That's what brothers do," he told him and Havoc grinned back as he walked over and gave Ed a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Read it and see," Havoc told him as he placed a few files on Mustang's desk.

"Checking up on me?" Roy murmured softly to the blue-eyed blond, his eye flickering to Edward and back. Edward was paying no attention to them as he read the page.

"Of course," Havoc murmured equally softly.

"I thought you trusted me," Roy protested quietly.

"I do," Havoc smiled. "I even have the spare bed ready for you to make sure of it."

Roy groaned.

"Are they serious about this?" Edward suddenly spoke up and Havoc and Roy turned to face him. he was looking at the page with a frown.

"Apparently so," Havoc replied.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"They've moved all the dorm allocations," Edward told him as he read the page again. "Some new rooms have been added and with the new intake everyone's been shuffled around. I have to clear out my stuff and move to the new one today."

"You don't have much anyway," Havoc said.

"I know. It's mainly all books. I can borrow a trolley from Research."

"Havoc's free if you need a hand," Roy offered and Havoc glared at him.

Ed laughed. "You just don't want him to bring you any more paperwork, you lazy bastard."

"That has nothing to do with it," Roy said in a stilted voice.

"Not much it doesn't," both Havoc and Edward replied simultaneously. Edward laughed again and hauled himself up off the couch.

"Well, I'm off to move," he said as he stretched upwards.

"We're having drinks after work at the usual place, Ed. Come and join us," Havoc invited him.

"Sure. I'll do that." Ed pointed at the envelope he had dropped on the desk. "Bring that too. The others'll want to see them too."

"What's in there?" Havoc asked.

"Photos of Al and Winry's new place," Ed replied. "Al finally figured out how to use that camera Hughes got them for a wedding present." He paused for a moment. "He didn't get as bad as Hughes, but there were a couple of moments where Winry threatened to hit him if he didn't put it down." Ed grinned as he remembered.

"Just what we need," Roy groaned. "Another Hughes."

"Ah, Winry'll keep him controlled." Ed grinned and then headed to the door. "I'll see you later." He gave a casual wave over his shoulder as he left the room. There was a long silence after he left.

"Are you going to invite Colonel Hughes tonight?" Havoc asked curiously.

"No," Roy replied thoughtfully. "We'll let him settle in first." He looked at Havoc. "But I think we need to have a small dinner party next week, Jean."

"We do?"

"Maybe not a party, but a few friends over for dinner would suffice."

"Are you really going to go through with this, Roy?" Havoc asked and Roy sighed.

"Could _you_ refuse her?"

"But Ed… and Hughes?" Havoc let his breath out. There was no refusing Elysia Hughes when she wanted something. Everyone knew that.

"I know. It does seem strange to consider them like that, but all we have to do is give them opportunities. It's up to them if anything comes from it."

"And will you explain that to Elysia when nothing happens?"

Roy smirked at him. "I'll be counting on your support."

"That spare bed might see a lot of you this week, General," Havoc threatened slightly before he grinned.

* * *

Edward looked around his new dorm and decided it was slightly larger than his last one. It had a window, a cupboard and a single bunk. The walls were the standard off-white shade and someone had even tacked a small map near the door. He studied it for a moment finding the quickest routes to the mess and showers. Once he had memorised them he wandered over to the window and opened the blinds.

He stared out over the compound. After years of being down on the lower floors in odd corners of rooms he finally had one on the highest floor. According to the letter his new room was to be considered permanent. Only the new recruits were to be in temporary dorms until they were Passed In. Then they would be assigned more permanent lodgings.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head on his shoulders before looking at his books stacked on the floor. A few alchemised shelves would take care of them and he intended to commandeer a spare desk for the room so he could study here as well.

"Might as well make myself as comfortable as I can," he muttered as he clapped and made shelves. "Maybe a coffeepot too." He smirked. "Maybe I'll requisition it from the bastard." He laughed slightly at the imagined look on Mustang's face and began filling his new shelves.

He looked at his room once it was all done and then at his watch. He had time for a quick shower before heading to the usual pub. He smiled. It was always good to see Al, but to have a place to come back to was good too.

And Central was home now. A place where he was comfortable, a place where everything was just as it should be. A place that was predictable and safe.

If Edward found his life to be boring and bland, he never admitted it. Not to himself or to anyone else.

* * *

Author's Note: So I am finally back… I've never had a move suffer from so many problems and then to have to go for an extra week without my broadband has been a nightmare... but it's all over now and I even managed to get some writing done these last couple of days…

so here is the first of the updates I have managed to get done… more to come shortly...lol...

I'm very glad to be back here and I hope everyone has been safe and well…

Enjoy

silken :)


	3. Enter Maes Hughes

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter Maes Hughes**

At thirty-six Maes Hughes thought he had everything he wanted. Now a Colonel in Internal Investigations he did the work he had always loved. And he had Elysia. His daughter was the most important person in his world and he loved her with a fierceness that did frighten people. He knew he could be over-protective and over-bearing at times, but as long Elysia was safe and happy he was satisfied and happy, and he cared little for what other people thought. The fear of losing her as he had lost Gracia was something he lived with all the time.

Maes worried about what he would do she was ever taken from him, he never considered that she might wish to free of him.

* * *

"I've seen them five times already today, Colonel! _Please_ take them away!" The russet haired Second Lieutenant cowered at her desk and begged the tall green-eyed man standing beside her.

"One more time Schieska! My angel is positively shining in this one!" Colonel Hughes waved the photo in front of her, several others held carefully in his other hand.

"No! No, Colonel! _Please, go away!_" Schieska buried her face in her hands and tried to make herself as small as she could. Maes grinned and put the photos in the inner pocket of his jacket before patting her on the head.

"Treat me coldly then, ignore the wonder of my child, do that paperwork that somehow holds more importance than my angel does." Maes dropped his voice and made himself sound as tragic as he could. Schieska didn't look up.

"No, Colonel, I am not falling for that trick again. Please, _please_ go and do your work and let me do mine!"

Maes laughed and stepped away from her. He enjoyed the varied reactions, mainly of horrified panic, that he got when he brought out the photos. He still felt the thrill of being able to share these captured moments with the people around him. He didn't want to be the only one who saw them.

"Okay," he said with a long exaggerated sigh and was rewarded by a cautious eye appearing from the huddled woman. He held up his empty hands and her head rose a little bit higher. "I'm safe now, Lieutenant," he grinned at her and she straightened up further.

"There are several pressing matters, Colonel," Schieska said hesitantly as she eyed him warily, keeping a watch on his hands. Maes lunged forward, hands landing on the desk and his face six inches from hers.

"If I get them done, then will you look at the photos of my best angel again?"

Schieska shrieked and fell backwards. As did her chair and she disappeared from view with loud crash. Maes hurried around to help her up, apologizing profusely even as he tried hard not to laugh.

"That is enough, Colonel!" Schieska stood behind her chair, using it as shield once she was back on her feet. "I'll… I'll request a transfer if you don't stop!"

"You know no-one else will come here," Maes protested mildly. They both knew she wouldn't really apply for a transfer. It was part of the routine they had. He teased her continuously and she knew he would never stop doing that. But when she had had enough then her threat to transfer was the sign that it was finished for now, and he respected that.

She pointed at several files on her desk. "You need to look at those files next," she said and he stepped away, saluting lazily, glasses flashing before he picked up the indicated files. He walked to his office door and paused, looking back.

"Are you sure you don't want to…?" he began.

"Go!" Schieska said firmly and pointed at his office. He laughed and disappeared and she moved to sit down with a soft thump. She liked working for him, he was kind and considerate and always fun, but gods he was such an annoying man at times. She dropped her head onto her desk. She wished he had someone else to pick on for a change.

* * *

Maes worked his way quickly through the files. Unlike his best friend, he liked paperwork. Reports and notations slipped into various places in his mind, lurking and waiting for the next piece of the puzzle, the link that would suddenly send him into the frenzy that hopefully led to discovery. He didn't have the total recall that Schieska had, but he came close sometimes and he had the ability to connect half-remembered fragments with other fragments.

And that ability was nagging at him now as he leafed through one of the files. Something he had read before was relevant to the file in front of him and he stared blankly across the room as he began to think. Two minutes later he stood up and went to the door.

"Schieska! I want the expense sheets from the Maintenance Department for the last three months. Get me the personnel listing and shift hours for that department. The last two inventory reports and any reported complaints."

He went back into his office without waiting to see her dash into the file room next to his office. Eventually every scrap of paper that had anything to do with the internal workings of Headquarters ended up in that room. Further down the hall were other rooms set aside for the other Command centres.

Maes went to the shelves in his office and frowned as he pulled several volumes down. He went to his desk and when Schieska came in with the first of the requested files he was scanning the books rapidly. Her smile went unnoticed by him as his long arms reached for the first file and he appeared to be reading book and file simultaneously.

This was how she liked him best. Focused and intent he seemed to become a completely different person. There were few people who were aware of this side to him, and even less had actually seen it. While he was always respectful to those above him, it was only those closest to him that were allowed to see more. Schieska went to her desk and rang General Mustang's office before going to get the other files.

An hour later she found him still deeply engrossed in the files and books and her 'good night' went unanswered. It was another hour before Maes sat up and stretched, reaching for the phone.

"_General Mustang's office."_

"Is the great leader in, Jean?"

"_Colonel."_ Maes grinned at the heavy tone. _"He's here." _

Maes listened to the pause, then clicking before another voice came onto the line.

"_What do you want, Maes?"_

"I need an alchemist. Can I borrow you?"

"_Me? What for?"_

"I just need some things explained, that's all. There's an investigation and I need to clear a few details up. It's just for information. You want to come for dinner?"

There was a pause and muffled voices that had him frowning. "Hey, that sounds like my angel. Is she there? What's she doing there?"

"_Schieska rang earlier and asked us to collect her from school. She said you were very busy with an investigation. Is it the same one?"_

"Yes, it is. Thanks Roy. So you and Jean want to come over?"

"_Sorry Maes, we already have some plans. Does it have to be me or will any alchemist do?"_

"Anyone will do, really, but I just thought it would be fun to catch up."

"_Next week you and Elysia come to dinner at our place, and I'll send a half-decent alchemist around to your office tomorrow to answer your questions."_

"Sounds good. Elysia knows which days are best for us," Maes said with a grin.

"_Yes, I see that. She's organizing it with Jean now." _Maes could hear the smile in his friend's voice.

"I'll be finished here in another half an hour. I'll come and get her, if that's alright?"

"_You know __that's alright, we'll look after her."_

"I know."

_You're one of the few I do trust_ he thought but didn't say as he hung up. He let his breath out and began to organize his desk, getting it ready for the next day. His angel was waiting. She was the one thing that could distract from his work.

* * *

Roy put the phone down and met the expectant green eyes of a ten year old.

"He'll be here in half an hour," and she smiled at the words. Roy smiled back. Elysia really did love her father even as she plotted against him, he thought.

"Are you going to send Ed?" Jean asked lazily and those green eyes narrowed and looked from one to the other.

"Send Ed where?" she asked.

"Your dad needs an alchemist and Ed returned two days ago," Jean said and watched her work it out.

"Jean," Roy said in a low voice and guileless blue eyes met the stern dark one.

"Please Uncle Roy. Send Ed. You know he'd be able to help Daddy."

"Your father only needs an alchemist to clear up some information or something."

"Ed can do that!" Elysia said.

"I know he can, but surely dinner next week would be better to start with?"

"No." Elysia spoke firmly. "You said you'd help, Uncle Roy." The green eyes deepened and Roy had to grit his teeth.

"I am helping, Princess. Tomorrow all your dad wants is some information. Anyone can give him that."

"But then he won't see how smart Ed is! Ed has to do it so Daddy can see that."

"I think your dad already knows how smart Ed is," Jean spoke up as he saw Roy's jaw tighten. "I don't think he'd really notice it. I mean it's something we all know."

"Like being taken for granted?" Elysia asked as she thought about it and Jean nodded. A frown creased her forehead briefly and then she looked at him. "So Ed _needs_ to go so Daddy can be reminded and not take him for granted." She beamed at Jean and he blinked. There was something not quite logical in her thinking process, but he couldn't quite find it. Not when he was faced with that smile and those bright green eyes. He looked at Roy and saw his defeat reflected in the wry smile he received.

Jean looked at Elysia and there was only one thought in his mind. Maes had absolutely no chance, no chance at all.

* * *

Maes Hughes flicked off his office light and headed across to Roy's office, a smile on his face. Today had been a good day, he thought. Everything was just perfect and it was about to get even better. He didn't think there was a single thing that could go wrong with life as it was now.

* * *

-

Author's Note: I wasn't intending to update this one so soon, but the Bet ran into a stubborn Edward and this bunny took advantage and hijacked me… probably because of that artwork from yesterday, Hikaru… you can never have enough Ed heads…grins…

So am now off to watch my first-born act in the school play – Shakespeare… and am wondering what bunnies that will bring me…lol

silken :)


	4. The Oblivious Pair

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: The Oblivious Pair**

Edward Elric had been living in military dorms for many years. They had become the 'home' he returned to between missions and for the last two years he had lived almost exclusively in the same one. It was the thudding of boots marching past his door on that first morning in his new dorm that dispelled the slight disorientation he was feeling at being in a different place. He recognized the sound as the new recruits heading out for their early morning exercise run. Routines and schedules he had laughed at as a teenager had become the rhythm of his life now.

* * *

"You have to go," Colonel Trip told him ten minutes after he had entered the Research lab. Ed sighed. "Even if they hadn't asked for you, you'd still have to go. No-one else is game to do it, Ed."

"They asked for me?" Ed queried. He had walked in and been told the Internal Investigations Department needed an alchemist's advice.

"Yes, the request came through General Mustang's office." Ed frowned. Why would such a request come in such a round-about manner and then it clicked and he groaned.

"That lazy bastard," he grumbled and Colonel Trip's eyebrows rose. He was well acquainted with Ed's term for General Mustang. "I bet Hughes asked the bastard first and he's gone and pushed it onto to me." Ed sighed. "Why me?" he asked rhetorically and Trip smiled.

"Because only you can do it," he replied half-facetiously and Ed grimaced.

"The others are really that scared of Hughes?"

"They are." Colonel Trip leant forward. "Ed, he scares _everyone_."

"Not me he doesn't," Ed said firmly and straightened up. "I won't be long."

Colonel Trip watched him leave the office and grinned. He wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall when Ed reached Colonel Hughes' office.

* * *

"Hey Schieska," Ed said easily as he came through the door. The wavy-haired brunette smiled at him.

"Hello Ed." It had taken him a long time to get her to call him by his name and he smiled back at her. "Winry sent some lovely pictures of their new place with her letter the other day. They look very happy."

"They are. I have some as well, if you want to see them later, although they're probably the same ones. Al found that copying them alchemically is easier than he thought, and he got a bit carried away."

"Ed! Thought I heard your voice," Maes suddenly boomed from his office doorway.

"They said you needed an alchemist and everyone else was too scared to come," Ed replied smartly as he turned to see the tall man appear.

"People can be so irrational at times," Maes said, grinning widely as he approached. "Roy said he'd send a half-decent alchemist along, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Ed let his breath out. "That bastard," he said calmly as his hand fisted.

"Ahh, you know what Roy's like, Ed."

"I know. But it still annoys the crap out of me."

"Here's something to take your mind off that," Maes said as he pulled out the photos from his jacket. He flourished them in front of Ed with a quick movement, fanning them out with his long fingers. There was a sharp clap and the flare of alchemy and then an agonized scream.

"_Ed! No! How could you?_"

"It was easy. Want me to do it again?" Ed said casually as he looked at the tall man. Maes stood there his horrified eyes going from the smirking blond to the photos which had now been transmuted into a hat that sat across his open hands. The pictures had been joined together and Elysia in various poses smiled along the creased lines and sharply folded brim of the hat.

"This is inhuman of you, Ed! How could you do this to my angel's pictures?"

"I did warn you last time, Hughes. Any time you shove them in my face I will make you regret it."

"But you didn't have to _really_ do anything." Maes almost whined as he lifted his hands up higher to look at the hat.

"Yes, I did." Ed lifted the hat with one hand and used the other to grip Maes' jacket and pulled the unresisting man down. He placed the hat on the dark head and let go, stepping back and crossing his arms as he surveyed Hughes with a complacent manner and smirk. "Now, having proven that I am a half-decent alchemist, perhaps you can tell me what you wanted help with."

Schieska stared at them, her expression fading from shock to laughter. The Colonel was speechless and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen that occur. The hat slipped a little bit, becoming lopsided and she had to put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. She didn't think that even General Mustang could do better than the smirk on Ed's face. She watched as Colonel Hughes slowly straightened up and lifted his hand to the hat and pushed it upright, settling it properly. Long fingers slid up his nose to push his glasses back and then he rocked slowly on his heels with a pensive expression on his face.

"I suppose a half-decent alchemist is better than none at all."

Ed laughed. "It's a nice try, Hughes, but you lack the bite the bastard would put into a comment like that."

"I'm just too nice for my own good," Maes replied with a sigh and Schieska choked audibly. Maes shook his head and began to walk to his office. "Forever to be laughed at is my lot, I guess," he remarked dolefully as he disappeared and both Ed and Schieska started laughing in earnest. Ed walked over to her as their laughter slowed.

"Get a couple of those bun things he likes from that café round the corner," he said as he placed a few cens on her desk.

"And one of the chocolate ones for you?" she asked as she recovered.

"Of course, and for you as well." He grinned before disappearing into Hughes' office.

* * *

The atmosphere was very different when Schieska walked in with the cakes and coffee half an hour later. Open files and papers were strewn across the desk between them. Their voices were quiet and all signs of frivolity were long gone. The hat of photos had been removed and put to one side. Schieska smiled, giving them a last look as she left the room. They were both so similar when it came to a problem or something that sparked their curiousity.

"…calculated amounts," Maes was saying as she placed the tray on a relatively cleared space of his desk. "It has to be deliberate."

"To be this specific in quantity, yes I'd agree with that. Do you want a written statement to confirm that?"

"Not at this stage, maybe later."

"Are you going to speculate as to why this stuff is being stolen?"

"I don't think so. You said that it was impossible to know at this stage because there were lots of things that could be done with these items." Maes frowned. "But if all this was for just one purpose, would that make it easier to determine?"

Ed picked up one of the pages and scanned it again. "Not really. But why are they stealing it? Most of this is available through the markets and alchemy suppliers."

"Purchases at registered suppliers get written up…"

They looked at each other as Maes slowed to a stop. They both scrabbled through the papers on the desk and then Maes lifted up a sheet.

"Ah, yes. There was a discrepancy in the inventory nine months ago, but not in the last one."

"When was that?"

"Three months ago."

"You think they went elsewhere to get what they wanted?"

"It's possible." Maes paused for a moment before he spoke again. "And we're agreed that an alchemist is involved?"

"Yes. Has to be. Specific quantities and specific items, alchemists need to have that precision."

"And none of these people are alchemists," Maes said as he picked up another sheet. "Nor do they seem to be related to one."

"A lot of alchemists never become known outside their town or village and many of them are very wary of the Military and of State Alchemists," Ed remarked. "Ties in small villages are usually as strong as those of family, and if they feel they're protecting their alchemist, it'd be even stronger."

"True," Maes replied. He knew how strong and demanding such ties and bonds could be. He had seen it a long time ago in Ishbal. "I'll get started on thorough background checks and maybe with the supplier ledgers I can find something."

"Sounds boring," Ed said as he leant back and then he frowned. "When did that coffee get here?"

Maes looked as well. His glasses flashed as he shook his head. "I have no idea." He grinned. "Ahh, she got me some of those buns I like. I think we can stop now anyway. You've helped with the main points and that gives me more opportunities to find out what's going on."

Ed reached for the coffee and found it cold. A quick clap reheated both mugs and he sat back in his chair after passing one of the coffees to Hughes. "Will you let me know if more stuff goes missing?"

"Sure," Maes shrugged and then his mouth curved up at one corner. "Interested?"

Ed glared briefly before settling back further into his chair. "Maybe."

An eyebrow lifted and green eyes became almost yellow through the squared lenses. "Curiousity gets you every time, doesn't it Ed?"

Ed bowed his head slightly in a silent acknowledgement and then he began to grin as well. "Just like you."

Maes grinned back and picked up one of the buns. "But you aren't going to help with the background checks, are you?" Ed shook his head and Maes made an indiscriminate sound. "And yet you don't find it boring when you sit in front of those experiments of yours waiting for something to happen."

"That's completely different." Ed frowned.

"No, _that's_ boring. It's a lot more interesting to go through records and files and know that the answers are there for you to find. None of that trial and error time-wasting you do, and …files are never going to blow up in your face." Maes said and Ed glowered at him.

"I _can_ make yours do that."

* * *

Later that day while 'waiting for something to happen' as Hughes had phrased it, Ed wrote down the list of stolen items from memory and began to work out various formulae and arrays that could, or did already use them. He became quite engrossed in it and completely forgot about his other experiment until it reacted, and the resultant explosion shattered the windows and sent everyone outside from the strong sulfur stench.

* * *

Maes buried himself in his files, occasionally yelling out to Schieska for more of them. He made lists and notes, both on paper and mentally. Names and details were devoured and sorted. As he reached for another file, he recalled Ed's comment and shook his head. How could anyone think this was boring? He gave a wry snort, shaking his head and his fingers missed the file he was reaching for. Instead he bumped the mountain of files that had been slowly building all afternoon, and with a graceful motion and soft sound it slipped and as the files slid down they opened and loose pages scattered like snow to the floor.

* * *

-

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for enjoying this fic… the support and comments have been great and I really appreciate it… although the more encouragement I get, the more Hikaru nudges me to update… grins… so, now I am off to finish the Bet, and then the cat…

On a completely different note, I just wanted to say a big thank you to Marylover who has started to translate the monster into Spanish, and to Mjus who is putting To Remember into Swedish… I finally updated my profile, which Mary has been bugging me to do for awhile – lol… and I have included the links for these projects there too… smiles…

silken :)


	5. A Social Occasion

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Social Occasion**

Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc did not entertain at home often. After the attention their… courtship had been subjected to, they preferred to keep their private life as private as possible. Only close friends were allowed within the nondescript house they called home.

* * *

"You should make him cook more, Jean," Maes Hughes said from the comfortable chair he always sat in when he visited.

"He is getting better," Jean replied and then smiled at the dark-haired man entering the room with Elysia. "But not for when we have people over."

Maes laughed and grinned lopsidedly at Roy. "Still having trouble with conventional cooking?"

Roy sent a sharp glance to his blond partner and then turned to Maes. "You wouldn't eat anyone else's rations when we were in Ishbal."

"Because I knew you always heated yours." Maes shrugged easily with a wider grin. He watched as his daughter sat on the couch next to Jean. Elysia got on well with the tall blond. There was something about Jean Havoc that appealed to children and small animals. Except that Jean didn't like most children and small animals were seen to be objects to tease than to care for. Maes guessed he was lucky that Elysia was one of the few kids Jean did like. "I always gave you mine in return."

"You just didn't want to ask me to heat yours up," Roy retorted.

"Hell no! I had to clean your boots for a week when I asked that one time."

"So you resorted to stealing mine," Roy sighed mockingly.

"Stop whining, Roy. We both got something out of it."

"Really?" Roy's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Yes. You got all that practise for your alchemy and I developed really fast reflexes," Maes told him calmly. Roy grimaced at his friend before he laughed as he recalled just how fast Maes had gotten to be able to steal his just alchemically heated meal and then to avoid the retaliatory blast Roy had always sent after him.

A knocking at the door had Jean standing up to answer it and Roy dropped into his spot with practised ease. Jean rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"How does he put up with you?" Maes asked rhetorically and Roy simply smirked as he made himself comfortable. It pleased Maes to see Roy so relaxed and obviously happy. Jean might not be the wife he had always urged Roy to find and he was never going to become 'Uncle Maes' to the many offspring he had often predicted, but he couldn't be disappointed in any way with how life had turned out for his best friend.

"Ed!" Maes blinked at his daughter's sudden loud call and saw Edward appear in the doorway. His daughter had abandoned her polite manner and jumped from the couch to launch herself at the young man.

"Hey _engelsgesicht_." Ed caught her and swung her up briefly before dropping her back to her feet. "You've grown again." He smiled at her and she beamed back at him for a moment.

"Come and sit with me. Daddy and Uncle Roy are teasing each other."

Ed laughed and allowed himself to be towed along. He looked from Mustang to Hughes and grinned. "You should be used to that by now, Elysia. It's all they ever do."

"I have photos, Ed," Maes threatened as Ed sat down and Elysia curled up beside him.

"You know what'll happen if you come near me with those pictures, Hughes," Ed replied serenely and Havoc laughed as he went through the room to the kitchen to check on the dinner.

"We heard about that," Roy said with a smirk. "Falman said Schieska was highly amused by it."

"What happened?" Elysia asked. She knew how people reacted to the photos. People avoided her whenever her dad was around because of them. Ed grinned at her.

"I transmuted them into a hat."

"I wish I'd seen that!" Elysia smiled at her dad and saw him pretending to glare at Ed.

"You never changed them back," Maes said in a stern voice and Ed kept his grin in place.

"You should have asked," Ed replied with a laidback manner.

"You have to bring it home tomorrow, Dad. I want to see it. Please?" Elysia asked and Maes sighed loudly even as his eyes twinkled.

"If I remember it."

"I'll remind him, princess," Roy said and Maes groaned. "It's your fault, Maes. What happened to those fast reflexes you're supposed to have?"

"I was unprepared," Maes replied defensively and Roy's eyebrow climbed again. Ed snorted slightly.

"Unprepared my a… foot." They smiled as Ed curbed his language. Since the unfortunate incident at the gates of Headquarters six months ago, Ed had been working hard not to swear in Elysia's presence.

"Well you won't catch me out again," Maes promised and this time it was Edward's eyebrows that rose in disbelief.

"Want to bet?" Ed asked.

"Yes he does," Elysia spoke up quickly. "If you lose Dad, you have to take me and Ed out for ice-cream."

"What?" Maes and Ed both stared at her. Roy nearly laughed and only just managed to control himself, and he exchanged a loaded look with Jean who had just come back into the room and had frozen mid-stride at hearing Elysia's terms.

"Every time you lose you have to buy us ice-cream," Elysia repeated and kept her eyes fixed on her father. "And if you win then Ed has to treat us. You got to have a stake if you're betting."

"How do you know what bets need?" Maes asked and looked from his daughter to Roy and Jean. "What have you been teaching my child?"

"Now Maes," Roy began. "You are well aware of just how much betting is a part of my staff's daily activities. And it is _you_ that allows _your daughter_ to frequently visit and otherwise 'hang out' in my office. Given her intelligence it's only natural she would pick up such a basic fact as that one."

"Another couple of years and she'll be able to calculate odds easily," Jean added in a helpful voice and everyone stared at him. Ed clapped his hands over his mouth afraid he was going to laugh too loud and miss hearing the lecture he could see Hughes was gathering himself up to give. Roy was in much the same position although he was biting the side of his tongue. Maes straightened up, his glasses flashing as he stared hard at Jean. A hand rose, finger pointing accusingly at the tall blond.

"But I don't like numbers that much, Ed," Elysia whispered to Ed as her father began to castigate Jean.

Ed struggled to keep from laughing and whispered back. "Don't worry, it won't happen. And you know that your dad and I don't like ice-cream." Golden eyes met hers and she blushed slightly. "So why ice-cream?"

"Because Dad rarely lets me have it," she muttered and he shook his head at her. He looked over at Hughes and saw he was including Mustang in his lecture.

"There's a small café near Headquarters that has ice-cream," Ed murmured and then looked at her intently as he continued. "They also have a lot of cakes, one of which your dad absolutely loves." She stared at him blankly for a moment and then she smiled.

"Cake for stake!" she said excitedly and Ed nodded.

"Cake?" Maes was suddenly looking at them. "Are you teaching her to bet as well, Ed?" he accused. Ed shook his head and smirked.

"She already knows how to do that."

* * *

"Why'd you invite Ed, Roy?" Maes asked as he twirled a tea towel in his hand.

"Jean and Elysia decided to," he said easily as he washed another plate and put it on the draining board beside the sink.

"Jean did?" Maes snorted softly. "I bet it was more Elysia's idea. We both know Jean doesn't trust you when it comes to Ed."

Roy sighed "And who's fault is that?" he asked with a long-suffering edge to his voice.

"Yours," Maes replied smartly. "How you could mistake him for Jean that time is beyond me."

"You were the one who forced me to drink all that whiskey beforehand," Roy retorted. "And I did _not_ think he was Jean. _You_ were the one who pushed me at the wrong person."

"If you had specified _which_ blond you were after, it wouldn't have turned out like that."

Roy groaned. He had confided – _like an idiot_ – to Maes that he was becoming attracted to a certain blond. He hadn't said it was Jean and he still didn't understand how Maes had come up with the notion that it had been Ed he was talking about. Maes had plied him with enough alcohol to make his breath, not to mention his blood, flammable and then literally pushed him at the young man. Gravity had done the rest and he had landed on top of Ed just as Jean had appeared. The result had been a black eye from Ed and three weeks avoidance from Jean after Maes had told him he was sure that Roy liked Ed.

"Dry the damned dishes," Roy ordered.

* * *

"Looks like she's gone for the night," Jean said in a low voice as he looked at Elysia. She had been sitting beside Ed, leaning against him and her chattering had gradually slowed into a silence that had lasted for five minutes now. Ed bent his head and shifted carefully to see her.

"Fast asleep," he sighed. "My arm's gone to sleep too."

"Do you want me to move her for you?"

"No, it's ok," Ed replied quietly still looking at the peaceful face. Jean wondered at the regretful expression he saw and nearly said something. It disappeared and Ed smiled softly as he used his right hand to brush the hair from her forehead. Jean watched for a moment and then looked away and saw Roy and Maes in the doorway. Roy was looking at him but Maes was focused on his daughter and Ed. Jean was surprised to see a similar look of regret cross Maes' face before the man started walking towards them.

"I guess it's time we were going," he said as knelt in front of Elysia and his long fingers ghosted down the side of her face. He slipped his arms around her and began to straighten up. Ed half-turned and helped as Maes lifted her up. He stood up as Maes stepped away and rubbed at his arm as the feeling came back.

"Would you be able to give Ed a lift back to the dorms?" Roy asked as he came over.

Sure," Maes said as he cradled Elysia close. "It's on the way."

"Only if you're taking the scenic route," Ed scoffed lightly. Taking him home would add fifteen minutes to the trip.

"I'm very fond of scenery," Maes remarked facetiously and Ed groaned.

"I think I'll walk."

"You'll be fine, Ed," Roy told him. "Maes never takes pictures when he's driving."

Ed tilted his head and looked from one to the other. "That would be almost reassuring if I didn't know you weren't joking."

"Ignore them Ed," Jean said. "I do."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Practise, lots and lots of practise," Jean said as he led the way to the door.

* * *

Edward was half asleep by the time the car pulled up in front of the dorms and Maes had to call his name before he blinked back to awareness of his surroundings. The car was pleasantly warm and Ed took a look at Elysia, still sleeping soundly and curled up on the back seat before he reluctantly began to move.

Without words he smiled his thanks to Hughes and got a depreciating shake of a head in return. he knew Elysia wouldn't wake up if he did speak quietly, but for some reason he just didn't want to break the silence even for something as simple as 'thank you' and 'good night.' Hughes seemed to be equally mute as Ed got out of the car and waved briefly as Ed closed the car door carefully. Ed waved back and watched as Hughes drove away.

It had been a good evening, he thought as he leant against the lift wall. He'd only been to Mustang and Havoc's place once before and that had been when they'd all been there to celebrate Havoc moving in. He'd gone out with Havoc and the other guys in the office a few times after work but never for dinner. He suddenly wondered why he'd been invited. He had no doubt that Hughes was there often but himself? He couldn't think of any reason why he would be invited and was still wondering about it when the doors opened on to his floor.

* * *

Maes drove home in silence and managed to get Elysia to bed without waking her. He was settling himself into his own bed when he realised Roy had never answered his question about Ed's presence there tonight. He was fairly certain his daughter had had a hand in it and wondered what she was up to.

* * *

Roy leant back against Jean and Jean draped his arms over Roy's shoulders and his hands hung loosely in front of them.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Jean asked.

"Not a thing," Roy replied.

* * *

-

Author's Note: So tired and am going to bed now… the monster is making strange noises at me but it can wait til tomorrow… sleep first…

Thank you to everyone for the comments and reviews... they're all appreciated and they make Hikaru stalk me for more chapters… lol

_Engelsgesicht_ – angel face in German – or as close as I can translate it… if it's wrong, please tell me so I can correct it…

Enjoy

silken :)


	6. Anniversary

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anniversary**

To this point of his life Maes Hughes had loved three people. Roy Mustang had been his first love. To Maes Roy had been everything he had never had in his life before. A best friend, a brother and for one single, drunken night, almost a lover. The second and most important love was Gracia. She had filled parts of him that he hadn't even known were empty. He still loved her. And his third love was Elysia. His angel, his daughter and the reason he had stayed alive after Gracia had died.

* * *

Maes Hughes stretched in his chair, long arms spreading wide as he leant back and looked at the clock on his wall. Midday. Time to go. Joints creaked as he held the stretched position for a bit longer and then slowly sat up straight again. He looked at the files on his desk and scrunched his nose at them before he bundled them all into a messy pile and pushed them to one side. He stood up and walked to the door pulling his coat from the stand as he passed.

"I'm off now, Schieska," he told his almost perfect secretary and assistant without a trace of his usual high spirits and Schieska nodded slowly in return.

"Okay, Sir."

"See you tomorrow," he said with an airy wave as he left the office, not seeing the look she sent after him.

He didn't see any of the looks he received as he made his way out of Headquarters.

* * *

Elysia was waiting just inside the tall gates of her school when his car appeared. The teacher with her gave her an understanding smile and opened the gate for her. Maes got half out of the car as Elysia opened the car door. He nodded his thanks to the teacher before getting back into the car. As soon as her seatbelt was fastened they drove away.

"You okay, Daddy?" she asked and he half-smiled.

"Yes, angel. I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine." Getting out of school early was always fine, but she couldn't say that. Not today. This was the one day when her father became a completely different person. This was the day her mother had died.

She didn't like what this day did to him but she understood it. She had only been three when her mother had died and her memories were vague and uncertain. She had seen enough photos to wonder sometimes just how much of what she remembered actually came from her own memories and not from his stories. But she knew his memories were crystal clear and today was the one day he couldn't hide just how much it hurt to know she was no longer with him.

The drive to the cemetery was a silent one. Over the last few years they had settled into a routine for this particular day. It gave them a sense of comfort and security. Elysia looked into the back and saw the flowers and a basket there. Dad always brought flowers and she knew there'd be a small picnic meal there as well. He always tried to make the day a pleasant one for her.

When the car stopped she turned to him and smiled. He met her smile with a small one of his own. "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied and she got out of the car. He gave her the flowers to carry while he took the small basket in one hand and her hand in the other. Together they walked across the grass.

It was a good day, Maes decided as he went past the other headstones. The sun was warm and there was a whisper of a breeze. There didn't seem to be anyone else about and that pleased him as well. It was always painful coming here and bad weather or too many people just made it worse.

He felt Elysia pull her hand free and race ahead to the familiar marble headstone. He smiled as he watched her. Days like this were hard. It wasn't fair that Gracia wasn't here to see just how wonderful their child was. That she wasn't here to hug her and give her everything a mother should give to their child. _I try but it's not the same, you'd do this so much better than I do._

He put the regret to one side. There was a time set aside later for that and he walked forward to join Elysia.

* * *

Roy looked at the calendar with a pensive expression. The paperwork on his desk felt more tiresome than normal today and he was completely uninterested in it. Even signing his name was done slower than normal.

"You're going to be staying back to finish them," Havoc told him as he entered with several more files.

Roy let his breath out and pushed the files away from him. "Tomorrow."

Havoc pushed the files back. "Today." Roy looked up with a dark look on his face. "And don't look at me like that." Havoc crossed his arms and there was a look of understanding and resolve in his blue eyes. "You have to get these done."

"Then you do them."

"Your paperwork, you do it."

"Havoc, I am not in the mood for paperwork nor that childish brand of repartee."

"I know that," Havoc replied. "And I'm not in the mood to explain to Elysia tonight why you're still in the office instead of at home." As he spoke he quickly shifted the files into two neat piles and tapped one pile. "Do these Roy. They have to be done today. The rest can wait til tomorrow." Havoc paused but Roy looked away and glared at the files. Jean kept his smile hidden, he knew Roy would do them and turned to leave the office. He was almost at the door when Roy spoke.

"Why do you put up with me?" The same question Maes had asked a couple of nights ago.

"Because you need me," Havoc replied without looking back.

"Idiot," Roy muttered to the retreating back and got a hip swing in response. His lips quirked upwards and he wondered again how he'd ever survived without Jean Havoc in his life. The man accepted him completely and without reservation. Jean had a confidence that Roy envied. On days like these Roy was extremely grateful he had Jean beside him.

Unlike Maes. Apart from Elysia he had no-one beside him. A best friend could not fill the void of a beloved wife. Once Elysia had gone to bed for the night, there was no-one for Maes to turn to and share whatever concerns or burdens he might have. He was to all intents and purposes alone. And today Maes would drop Elysia off and then disappear for the night.

Roy had been concerned the first time it had happened. He hadn't been with Jean at the time and Maes had turned up at his apartment with a five year old Elysia in his arms and a pained look on his face. He had handed her over with a 'I'll be back tomorrow," and left. Roy had come close to panicking. He had called Hawkeye over and once she had appeared gone out looking for his friend. After an hour of driving frantically around Central he had finally figured it out and gone to the cemetery. Maes had been there, several bottles at his side. Roy had stood and watched as Maes had begun to systematically drink his way through the bottles.

--

"_Go home, Roy," Maes suddenly said without turning around and without sounding the least bit drunk._

"_I can't."_

"_I'm not going to do anything stupid."_

"_Then come back home with me."_

"_No. You go and look after Elysia for me. I need to be with Gracia tonight." Roy could hear tears in the soft voice. _

"_Maes…"_

"_I'm trusting you with my angel, Roy. I'll come back for her, I promise, but tonight… tonight I need to be Gracia's again."_

_Without thinking Roy stepped forward and knelt behind his best friend. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and stayed there for a moment. "Tell her I miss her too. Don't let her keep you out all night." He slipped his door key into unresisting hands before he let go and walked away._

--

He had heard Maes stumble in at five o'clock the next morning and found him asleep on the couch when he had gone to check. Maes had done it every year since. Roy hadn't followed him after that first night, but he was always awake to hear Maes return.

Roy looked at the files that were due today. There really weren't that many there and he knew Jean would have done all he could to lessen the amount. He also knew they'd both be awake to hear Maes come back tomorrow morning.

* * *

Edward Elric worked his way through his paperwork with a single-mindedness that had his Colonel shaking his head. Edward always concentrated but today he was almost ferocious. Nothing got through to him. He didn't blink when one of the assistants dropped a tray of glass beakers. Lunch came and went without a murmur from him. Colonel Trip sighed and made sure there was a steady stream of files heading in Edward's direction.

He knew what day it was. Anyone who worked with any of Mustang's crew or Maes Hughes on a regular basis knew what today was. And they made allowances for the strange behaviours and tempers that appeared. They didn't have a choice. No-one tried more than once to stop them.

In Edward's case it was paperwork. He wanted and got a continual flood of files that required him to concentrate. Doing experiments or research left him time for thinking, paperwork didn't. Colonel Trip had tried to pry him away from the paperwork once and Edward had transmuted him to the wall with a string of curses that had caused one assistant to faint and another to request a transfer out. It had taken a visit from the then Major Hawkeye to settle Edward down and convince him to release the Colonel. Since then Trip saved up the files that he knew would keep Edward occupied and kept anyone from interrupting him.

At five o'clock, Edward closed the file in front of him and stood up. Without a word he went to get his coat and left the office.

"I'm glad this happens only once a year," the assistant remarked and Colonel Trip nodded. "I prefer this day to the other one."

"Yes," the Colonel replied. 'The other one' was Ed's birthday. If today was uncomfortable for them, then that day was completely unpredictable.

* * *

Elysia held her father's hand as Uncle Jean took her small overnight bag to the spare room. He had been hers all afternoon. Despite the reasons for it she always liked the time she spent with him. He was gentler and calmer than normal. He would tell her stories and listen to hers and if she didn't want to speak he would let her lean against him and stay silent. On their way to Uncle Roy's they always had dinner in a restaurant that she picked.

But this was the moment she hated. When he'd leave her behind, when she knew that even though he loved her, he had loved her mother more. This was when she knew she could never take the sad look out of his eyes.

"Be good for Uncle Roy," Maes said with a smile at her and she hugged him, burying her face into his stomach. He placed his hands across her back and looked at Roy. "You'll look after her for me."

"You'll be back tomorrow." Roy held out a key and Maes took it.

Elysia looked up and watched as the key went into his pocket. Maes bent and brushed a kiss over Elysia's cheek. "Good night Elysia." He felt her arms tighten around him before she let go and stepped back.

"Good night Daddy." Elysia felt Uncle Roy's hand on her shoulder and saw Uncle Jean reappear.

"See you tomorrow," Maes said, his eyes flickering from one to the other and lingering on Elysia's face before he turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Elysia could feel her eyes prickling and she blinked quickly. She listened for the noisy elevator doors and only after the sounds had faded did her eyes overflow. She felt Uncle Roy turn her around and she clung to him as she cried and shook silently. Uncle Jean was suddenly kneeling beside her and he wrapped his arms around her, holding the three of them together.

* * *

There were few faint vestiges of twilight colour still left on the horizon as Maes Hughes entered the cemetery for the second time today. He wasn't smiling this time. The time for smiling had gone. Tonight he was no longer Elysia's father, he was Gracia's husband. Now was when he could let out all his regrets and fears that he kept hidden and refused to share. Gracia had always been the one he could talk to and he still relied on her to listen to him.

Elysia was probably still crying he thought grimly as he walked. He knew she cried after he left, Roy had told him in no uncertain terms. He didn't like to think that he had made his daughter cry and that was something else he always told Gracia and begged to be forgiven for. Elysia was growing up and he knew she didn't like him leaving her behind like this, but she had never tried to stop him and he was grateful for that. Because that would be choosing between them and he knew what his choice would be.

He let his breath out and looked up at the sky. Clear and starry. _The kind of night you always called eternal. _His hand tightened on the handle of the bag he carried and he took a shaky breath. He walked quicker towards his goal and then stopped.

There was someone sitting in front of the headstone. Night had leached the colour from whoever it was but Maes recognised him. Edward Elric.

* * *

-

Author's Note: Aren't I bad for leaving it there? ... grins… I know, and I am sorry but it just fits so well with the next chapter line…lol

Thank you to everyone for reading and enjoying… I know a few of you are dubious about the pairing, so I really appreciate you giving this a try… and Hikaru is always wanting to spread the Maes/Ed love…lol

silken :)


	7. Edward and Gracia

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Edward and Gracia  
**

Edward Elric had strong opinions on families. They were something that other people had and it was something his brother _should_ have. It wasn't something that he himself felt he needed. To Edward, all his mistakes and idiocies had been caused in the name of 'family'. He knew he was not the only one who had gone down the wrong path for the same reasons, and that merely strengthened his feeling that a family was not something he wanted. Or deserved.

* * *

"_It's so sad isn't it," the smooth sly voice told him. "I died and it's all your fault."_

"_Liar!" Ed spat at the homunculus as they circled each other over the large array. Gracia's face smiled at him. "She's not dead!"_

"_I don't lie." Envy darted in, his form shifting again. This time Ed faced his mother's image. "You killed this one too."_

"_My mother died a long time ago. _That_ was not my mother!" Ed moved fast and slashed out with his blade. Envy laughed as he dodged. "And you are scum to even think of wearing Mrs Hughes' face!" Ed darted again and managed to hit Envy. A line of red trickled down his cheek as the homunculus changed and Gracia stared at him again._

"_Scum am I? What about you? You don't even believe I'm dead."_

'_You're... she's not!"_

"_This is what she was wearing when I killed her. You remember this dress don't you pipsqueak? She was wearing it that day you met her. You and the tin-can were helping, carrying that shopping. You should have stayed when she asked you to." The familiar face smirked at him. "You had a train to catch you said. I heard you. I followed you the whole time and you never knew. You led me right to her and as soon as you left I killed her."_

"_No!" Ed lunged forward angry and careless, and Envy met his wild attack with a single stroke. Ed stared at the sudden blade that disappeared into his chest and then he looked up at his own face._

"_Oh yes. And I wore your face when I did it. Just like this."_

* * *

Edward stared unseeing at the marble. He hadn't believed Envy, he hadn't _wanted_ to believe him and he had believed he'd never know the truth. He had died and then gone beyond the Gate to find a woman who made it impossible for him to ever believe she could die. To come back here, to come home, and find out that everything Envy had said had been true had devastated him.

It had been hard to face Hughes and even harder to look at Elysia. Guilt and blame had held him silent and after a while it had become impossible to say anything. Everyone had been so pleased to see him back, no-one had wanted to dwell too long on the sadder events. He had been unable to share the grief he had felt and along with the guilt, he had buried it deeply inside. It was the only thing he could do if he wanted to be able to look at Hughes and Elysia.

But today, like last year and the year before, he felt the full weight of the pain.

"…sorry… I'm sorry."

Maes studied the unmoving figure. Edward sat as still as any statue and Maes wondered how long he had been there even as he felt irritated at the young man. Edward was not supposed to be here. No-one was supposed to be here now. This was _his_ time with Gracia. His wife was waiting for _him_.

He prepared to walk forward but the whispered words made him pause. What was Ed sorry for? He'd had nothing to do with Gracia's death. Maes felt a twinge of guilt. If anything he was the one who should be apologising the blond. They'd had the chance to tell Ed before he'd disappeared but Roy had said it would be too distracting to the boys, and Maes, still suffering with grief, shock and his own injuries, had agreed. When they had realised that Edward had vanished, Maes had regretted it. He knew the Elrics had been close to his wife. Not quite a replacement mother, but certainly close to it. And Ed had always sent something, no matter where he was, for Elysia's birthday. His family had become their family.

Maes looked down and let his breath out. But this wasn't stopping him from feeling irritated at not being alone here. It was adding to the list of things he'd have to feel guilty about. And the boy shouldn't be here. It was cold and dark now. Ed should be back in his dorm. Maes stepped forward.

"Time to go home, Ed," he said trying for a casual tone and failing. He wasn't prepared for Ed's reaction as Ed's head turned so quickly he could hear the long braid swish through the air. Wide eyes in a pale face stared up at him.

"Hughes?" Not only shock but something akin to fear coloured Ed's voice and Maes' frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Ed inched back, turning his face away.

"Yes." The reply was short and abrupt and Maes' frown deepened. "I should be going," Ed continued and Maes wondered at the tone. There was a hint of 'need to get out of here' to it and Maes found it incongruous.

Ed moved, placing a hand on the ground and he began to lever himself up. One of the two people Edward most did _not_ want to see on this day was in front of him and he knew he had to leave. He grimaced as his joints protested. He had been sitting here too long and it was hard to get his automail to respond straightaway. He stumbled onto his knees and Maes was grabbing at his left arm to stop him from falling further.

"Careful, Ed!"

"I can manage. Let go of me." He tried to keep his sudden unease at Hughes' closeness and need to leave hidden behind a firm tone but his words didn't sound as strong as he wanted. Maes tightened his fingers around Ed's arm and pulled him steadily upwards, ignoring any protests.

"The sooner you're upright, the sooner you can leave," Maes said. The moment the words were out Maes froze. Even though he had been thinking it he hadn't meant to say it. And he knew he should be regretting saying them as he felt Ed flinch away from him, but he couldn't. Not completely.

"_Let go_," Ed hissed, pulling his arm free from Hughes' suddenly lax hold. He forced himself upwards, ignoring the aching in his leg. He flexed his automail leg without realising it as he stood there staring at Maes. He hadn't been able to look at him earlier and now he couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted to leave but that stubborn contrary streak that he had, that had always gotten him into to trouble now wanted him to stay.

There were shadows on both faces and it was hard to read the expressions there, but Ed could see Maes straightening up and he matched it, standing straighter and pushing his shoulders back. _This is not the place to make a scene, _Ed thought, his mind whirling_. He shouldn't have said that but… he's probably hurting too right now. So what? She was his wife! That's what! And she died because of me! I know I shouldn't be here, not while he's here. But he didn't have to be so damned blunt about it! He's not the only one who loved her!_

"You're not the only who loved her." The words echoed between them and Ed blinked. He hadn't realised he had spoken his thought out loud and he felt himself go cold all over. He had to leave…now… before he said anything more. Before he admitted to the unforgiveable. He turned as fast as his aching leg let him and began to limp away.

"I know, and Gracia loved you too. She would be glad you came," Maes said to the retreating back, a note of apology in his voice. He felt he had to say something to ease the tension between them. He wasn't going to ask Ed to stay but he didn't want to Ed to think he didn't appreciate his visit. Maes knew he wasn't the only one who grieved today. It just felt as if everyone else's pain just didn't and couldn't match his.

Ed froze at the words and he shook slightly, swallowing several times before he could clear his throat. Hughes didn't know what he was saying and Ed couldn't tell him. Much as he wanted forgiveness, it just wasn't possible. Not for this.

"I doubt that very much." Ed's reply was heavy and he started walking again. Maes stared after him. Maes had the impression Ed had been talking more to himself than to Maes. He knew Ed was very good at feeling guilt, but the reasons for it this time were non-existent as far as he could see and it worried him slightly. He looked at the headstone and then back towards Ed. The young man was getting further away.

"Damn. Back shortly, honey." He dropped his bag next to the stone and walked after Ed. The irritation he had felt earlier was now directed at himself. He had all night to be with Gracia, he could spare a few minutes to help Ed. He'd looked out for the boys ever since he had first met them on that train and while Ed might not be a boy anymore, Maes felt obligated to look out for him now. Gracia would expect it of him.

"Wait, Ed," Maes called as he got closer. Ed shook his head and kept walking, his limping pace increasing.

"Go back, Hughes."

"No." Maes closed the gap between them and reached out to grab at Ed's left shoulder. Ed stopped at the touch. Maes felt the muscles tense under his hand.

"Let go," Ed said slowly.

"Look at me, Ed."

"No. Let go." Ed tried to step forward but Maes tightened his grip.

"If you won't turn around, then at least listen." Maes felt Ed take a deep breath, his shoulders lifting then falling. "Gracia thought a lot about you, Ed. You and your brother. You were family to her. To us. She would have been devastated at your disappearance and I know she would have looked after Al while you were gone." Maes paused. He hadn't spoken like this in a long time. As long as he didn't think too hard about what to say, the words came easily. If Ed had not disappeared they would have had this talk back then rather than now. "We should have told you that she… we should have told you she was dead before you left."

Ed made an indeterminate noise and Maes instinctively tightened his hold as he felt Ed jerk in reaction. "Why… why didn't you?" Ed's voice was thin and strained and Maes let his breath out.

"You…you were in the middle of your search. You'd just gotten out of hospital and you were going to sneak off again without telling anyone so we wouldn't worry. We… it was decided… there was nothing you could have done." Maes found the words faltering and he stopped. The reasons suddenly seemed petty and pointless. "We should have told you. I'm sorry."

Ed's head lowered and Maes could feel him starting to shake. "You're sorry." Ed's voice broke and the shaking increased. Maes wasn't sure if he was silently laughing or crying and Maes kept his hand on Ed's shoulder as he stepped around to see.

"Ed. I know it was a long time ago and we were wrong but please forgive us. Forgive me."

The blond head shook and remained lowered. Ed stayed silent for long enough that Maes began to wonder if he should try and bring Ed's head up. The shaking stopped and the tenseness returned. "Let me go."

"Ed…"

"Hughes, just let me go." Ed spoke and Maes thought he could hear a building hysteria behind the soft words.

"I know you're sad but it won't always hurt. You were family to us. A brother to Elysia, a son to Gracia and me. I should have told you…"

"Stop!" Ed straightened up but he kept his face averted, his eyes were fixed somewhere off to the side. "Family…" The word trailed off as if Edward couldn't finish his thought. "You don't need me to forgive you," he started up again and Maes was more sure this time. Ed was holding back something that gave his voice an edge that Maes didn't like.

"Look at me and say that," Maes said, wondering just how much resentment Ed was harbouring. Since Ed's return they hadn't spent a lot of time together. Ed had spent more time with Elysia than with him, but he had seen no signs of any resentment or discomfort. Just what had the young man kept locked away from him and everyone all this time?

Edward moved his head slowly with visible reluctance. There were no tears or any signs of laughter on the strangely blank face. But the eyes never met his and Maes frowned as Ed stared at his left ear. "You're forgiven. Is that all you want?" The words were pushed out through stiff lips and there was no conviction to them.

"No. Not when you have to force yourself to say it." Maes let go of Ed's shoulder. "Do you really resent us that much?"

"No!" The denial was short and quick and Maes saw the empty face become filled with guilt and shame. And fear. The same fear he had seen at the beginning.

"Why are you scared?" Maes asked without thinking and Ed stepped back, shoulders hunching up.

"I'm not scared," came the automatic and untruthful response.

"You're lying and I don't know why. But you don't have to do that here. You don't have to lie to me. I've known you since you were a brat. I know what you did back then and just about everything since. There's nothing you've done that you have to lie about or be ashamed of. Didn't I say we were family?"

"Enough! We're _not_ family!" Ed's hands were now fisting at his sides and Maes thought he could see sweat on Ed's forehead.

"You _were. _You still are. You have a place here just as you did back then."

"No! This is the _last_ place I can be. She…_she_… I just can't!"

"Can't? Why can't you? What's stopping you, Ed? What are you so afraid of?" Maes asked.

"It's my fault she's dead." The words were quiet and almost empty, a stark contrast to the white face and clenching hands. Maes felt himself dipped in ice as he froze in place. Ed thought he was to blame for Gracia's death?

"That's impossible. You weren't there. You were on a train." Maes spoke blankly as his thoughts whirled madly. When Ed began to speak the words just flowed out of him as if they'd been laying in wait for this very moment. To ambush both speaker and listener.

"We met Mrs Hughes at the markets and helped her do her shopping. Al carried Elysia home when she got too tired to walk. We got back to your place and Elysia was asleep so Al helped put her to bed and Mrs Hughes offered us tea but Winry was packed and ready to go and we had a train to catch so we refused and left and we didn't look back and I didn't know he'd been following us and that as soon as we'd gone he killed her and we should have stayed. We could have taken a later train, there was no real hurry and he might have gotten impatient with waiting and he might have attacked while we were still there, he was always impatient, and we could have stopped him although we didn't know how to kill him back then but _she _wouldn't have died and we should have stayed…"

Maes listened to Edward as the words kept on coming. Maes found it hard to concentrate and when Ed began to repeat himself it became harder. He began to shake his head from side to side.

"You… you know who killed her," was the first thought he could verbalise and it cut through Ed's rambling words. The white strained face looked almost deathly as it nodded. "You know. You know. Who was it?"

"It… it was one of the homunculi from Lab 5."

"Those damned monsters!" he grated through clenched teeth. They had never been able to find anyone responsible for Gracia's death and Maes had often spent weeks going over all the reports, in a vain hope of finding something new, some clue that would finally give him that answer he had wanted more than anything else. And now he had it. He looked at Ed. "Why didn't you tell me before? You've known this all the time and you never said. You should have told me."

"And you should have told me she was dead! Do you think I _wanted_ to find out from _him_? I spent four years thinking he'd lied to me and then I came back and found he'd been telling the truth." Ed's voice rose slightly and Maes moved before he could stop himself. He took a large stride, fisting his hands into the lapels of Ed's coat, dragging Ed closer.

"You met him? He told you? He admitted it to you? _Where is he_?"

"He's dead! Dammit, Hughes let me go! He's dead!"

"No! Tell me what happened! Tell me!"

* * *

Author's Note: Another bad spot to leave, I know, but if I don't stop here, I'll be in monster territory for chapter length…lol…

I'd like to thank Mary for vetting this after my sixth re-write as the guys insisted on doing things their own way… and angst, I really have a hard time writing it so I'm off to find fluff now…

Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and I really appreciate every one of you for being patient with me...

silken :)


	8. The Truth According To Edward

**Daddy's Little Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth According To Edward**

The death of Gracia was the single most devastating moment in Maes Hughes' life. The horrors and nightmares of the massacre of Ishbal didn't come close to the pain that one single death caused him. The death of his wife. His Gracia. His heart and soul torn away in one single senseless act. He had tried to tear the world apart to find out who and why. He had spent days, months, years wanting to know why and who. He hadn't thought what would happen if he ever got the chance to find out.

* * *

_The attack had caught Maes Hughes completely unaware and he'd felt the tug of what he had thought was a knife leaving his body before he'd even known he'd been stabbed. He'd whirled quickly and found himself staring at a tall dark-haired woman. There had been something very wrong about her hands as she had lunged forward again and he had looked down to see her gloved fingers – her _impossibly long gloved fingers_ - heading towards his stomach. He had instinctively thrown himself backwards, his arm flicking with the movement to bring one his throwing knives down into his palm. He had thrown it as he had kept moving backwards as her fingernails, fingers, hands –_ _what the hell _is_ she? - just kept getting closer._

_The black handle of the knife had jutted to the left of the tattoo above an ample cleavage that on any other day might even have tempted him to a second look. But his eyes had been fixated on the small red circle and because he was distracted, because he recognised it and because she hadn't stopped when that knife should have stopped her, he was open to the blow that sent pain searing straight through his head as the striking fingers buried themselves in his stomach. Laughter followed him into unconsciousness._

_And now he was awake after spending four days in what he supposed they would call a coma with a massive headache, itching ribs and a smouldering ache in his belly. There were bandages around his torso and one around his head. Tentative prodding had revealed exactly where the scars were going to be and he grimaced at the aches even moving carefully had sparked off. He sighed shallowly. He just knew they'd try and keep him here for as long as they could. He wondered if they'd let him out early to recuperate at home. He'd get better a whole hell of a lot faster there than stuck here in hospital._

_The door opened and he turned his head to see Roy enter. Voices filtered through the doorway for a brief moment then all was quiet again as the door closed and Roy walked slowly to the bed. Maes felt disappointed that Gracia hadn't entered with him but he knew she'd be waiting outside. Maes knew that military matters had to come first. He didn't like it but he understood it and he knew Gracia did too. _

_He smiled at Roy as the slender man came closer. It was only an hour since he had recovered consciousness. Roy must have been told straightaway and probably had gone around to get Gracia before coming here. Roy was his best friend, he'd know exactly what Maes would want and need at a time like this. Roy would be brief and brisk and get the official requirements done as quickly as possible. Then Gracia would come in and after a while Roy would return and they'd all spend a pleasant evening even if it was in a hospital. His smile widened. It was good to be alive._

"_Maes…" Roy's voice was soft and Maes looked at him as he came to a standstill at the bedside._

"_Hey," Maes croaked in reply. His throat and mouth were dry and he looked up at his dark-eyed friend about to request a glass of water when he realised that Roy was not meeting his eyes and that his hands were empty. No notes, no folders and his face was too pale, paler than normal. "Roy."_

"_Maes…" There was a hesitant almost fearful note as Roy repeated his name and Maes felt suddenly cold. Roy's dark eyes met his for the first time and Maes was aware of the reddened eyelids and heavy shadows beneath them. The cold he felt became ice in his veins. His mind was abruptly plunged into slow motion as the only possible explanation for Roy's behaviour tried to work its way into awareness. The thought 'Gracia's hurt' – because there was nothing worse he could bring himself to consider - moved slowly upwards but were forestalled when Roy said the two words that Maes hadn't been able to think of, hadn't been able to acknowledge even as an abstract thought. _

"_Gracia's dead."_

_

* * *

_

Maes Hughes kept his hands fisted in Edward's coat as he hauled the blond closer. Fury flooded through him as he stared into the wide eyes of the smaller man. He refused to let Ed pull away and thrust his face closer.

"_Tell_ me what happened!" he demanded again. "_Who killed_ _my wife_?!"

Edward struggled to find breath and words as Maes shook him. He could feel the anger and desperation coming from the taller man and Edward was unable to think with any clarity. He had already been lost in memories when Maes had appeared and everything since then had made it impossible for him to regain his usual balance and control. He had already said things he had never thought to say. He could almost taste the bile in the back of his throat at the thought of saying more. But he couldn't stop the words that pushed through the bile and hysteria eating at the edges of his mind.

"Envy killed her. Envy's what he was called. He hated everything and he _enjoyed_ making people suffer." The words spat out of Edward like the bile he knew would follow and he took a breath in an attempt at some semblance of self-control. "I told you about Lab 5, I told you about them."

Maes remembered. Those scrappy drawings Ed had given him – he still had them tucked into the back of a file. The file that contained all the information on his own attack. That tattoo. Maes had known that _they_ – the homunculi – had attacked him and he had sometimes speculated that they had been responsible for Gracia's death, but he had discounted it. Military tactics usually left civilians alone. _Usually. _There was no obvious reason to attack both Maes _and_ his family that he had seen. Only Maes had been a viable target and that belief had strengthened when there had been no further attack after Roy had – falsely- announced that Maes had not been expected to recover. After the fiasco with the Fuhrer and the information Roy had given him Maes had convinced himself that the homunculi were gone. Information he had said had come from Edward _before_ his disappearance. The anger running through him refused to let his innate curiousity chase after that random thought and his eyes were slightly out of focus as he looked at Edward.

"I remember," he said in a thick heavy voice. "I remember," he repeated before his gaze sharpened again. "So while one of those monsters tried to kill me, this Envy just decided to go after my family?"

"Envy… Envy had a grudge against me. He hated me and Al. He never turned away from a chance to hurt us. He would've hurt everyone we knew if he could. Gracia… she…"

"What? She was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Maes finished Edward's sentence in a scathing tone. "She was _at home!_" his voice soared for a moment. "She was safe in her own home. In _our_ home! She was _always_ supposed to be safe there!"

"Envy didn't care about that! He didn't care about you or Gracia, all he wanted was to get to me and it didn't matter where or how or when!" Edward's stomach rolled as the guilt and blame surged again.

"So he killed _my_ wife because it would hurt _you_?" Maes seemed to sway as anger burned into him. "She died because of some feud you had? A disagreement?" His voice rose demandingly. "For some petty argument?"

"No!" Ed shook his head. It took a deep breath to keep himself from throwing up as he spoke the words he'd sworn never to say. "Envy was my … was the homunculus created when … Hohenheim tried to bring his dead son back to life." Both men held themselves still as Edward kept going. "Hohenheim abandoned him and he… he resented, hated, blamed Al and I for that. He hated Hohenheim for that. Envy did what his… what Dante wanted, but he never wasted a chance to get at us when he could."

Edward left gaps. The pauses were telling, obvious and Maes could almost see the words filling those spaces but he refused to accept them. He wanted Edward to say the words, to feel the weight of them. It didn't matter that he already knew that Edward felt guilty and blamed himself.

"Hohenheim's dead son. That would make him your…" Maes paused, his grip tightening on Edward, shaking him slightly.

"Brother, half-brother," Edward supplied heavily. There was no denying Maes now. Guilt and blame and shame wouldn't let him. It was pride reversed and he couldn't refuse to answer. There was no relief at having finally broken his silence, no lessening of the burdens secrets always carried with them. All he wanted now was to be done with the words. There was no forgiveness here after this and he was fully aware of that. So he kept on speaking.

"My half-brother. Created by a father who four hundred years ago sacrificed a whole city in an attempt to create a Philosopher's Stone. And then he ran from what he'd done and Envy became what he was. When Envy found out that Hohenheim had gotten himself another family he wasn't pleased. Especially when I went and followed in my father's footsteps. He couldn't kill me at that time, but he could certainly kill those around me. If we'd stayed longer, there would have been more deaths."

"One was too many," Maes managed to say.

"One is always too many," Ed agreed dully. "Envy didn't care. He was proud of what he'd done. He wore her face as he told me. I didn't want to believe him, I _didn't _believe him. Envy wasn't above lying if it'd bring about the same result. He'd say and do _anything_ if it got him what he wanted. I was so angry at what he'd said and it made me careless." _He said he wore my face as he killed her, he killed me. _"We both ended up going through the Gate. He died over there." _He turned into a dragon and died in the alchemy that got me back here. _

Maes listened to the heavy words. There were pieces missing, he could sense it but clear thinking eluded him. He was running purely on emotion and he was getting answers. Some answers, the most important answers, answers after so long. He didn't second guess what he was hearing. He'd been an investigator far too long not to recognise the truth when he heard it and Edward was telling the truth.

Maes didn't know what to do next. His fingers loosened their tight grip on Edward's coat but the blond didn't move away and Maes couldn't get his fingers to let go completely. There were more answers, more information to be had and Maes wanted it but he found himself unable or possibly unwilling to force Edward to say more. His mind was a jumble and he needed to assimilate this new information, these answers. In contrast to his often wayward and over-enthusiastic behaviour, his mind worked in a more sedate and orderly manner. Intuitive leaps were possible only because of the solid base of logically ordered information within. When his thought processes began mimicking his outward behaviours it unsettled him and he was very unsettled now. He needed to put some distance between himself and Edward but he couldn't make himself step back.

"He died over there." Ed repeated the words as he stared at Maes' chin. "The Gate can't bring him back. He died with Hohenheim. They're both gone."

_Gone._ The word echoed between them.

"So is Gracia," Maes said and found the strength to push away from Edward. Maes stepped back and found himself feeling unnaturally calm as the word _gone_ continually slipped through his mind. He felt a small urge to say something – anything - but nothing came to him. There weren't any words that could convey what he was feeling. It just wasn't possible.

Edward found it impossible to straighten up. Guilt and blame still hung heavy over him. Maes knew now and Edward felt no relief. Maes was – had been – one of his few friends, and he had just hurt him beyond all measure. He couldn't bring himself to apologise. Saying 'I'm sorry' was only going to make it worse no matter how desperately sorry he was. Maes didn't want apologies, he wanted Gracia back and all an apology would do would re-emphasise the fact that Gracia was gone.

_Gone._ He should be gone too but he couldn't make his feet move. The lengthening silence was uncomfortable and Edward was becoming afraid of what would fill the silence should either of them speak. He had to go now before it became worse. He tried to look at Maes but couldn't look any higher than Maes' chin. The self-disgust he felt at being unable to go higher gave him the impetus to move. His feet shifted and he turned abruptly, striding away from Maes with almost angry footsteps.

Maes watched him go, Ed's speed increasing until he was running. Maes saw him disappear into the darkness and remained standing for awhile longer before he turned and made his way back to Gracia's grave.

* * *

Ed ran until he couldn't run anymore. He stopped, chest heaving as his lungs clamoured for air and he bent forwards gulping in mouthfuls of air noisily. He concentrated on his breathing to avoid thinking of the man he'd left behind. The man he'd run from like a coward and all because he couldn't look him in the eyes. Ed didn't think he could get any lower.

_I'm never going to be able to look him in the eyes again, _Ed thought. _And… Elysia. He's never going to let me anywhere near her now. _Ed closed his eyes and slumped against a nearby wall, his breathing once again ragged and uneven. Not for the first time he wished he could go back and change the past. Or that human transmutation could actually work the way everyone wished it did.

He pushed away from the wall and the thoughts that always tempted him and started the long walk back to the dormitory.

He was halfway there before he noticed the tears wetting his cheeks.

* * *

Maes sat down on the cold grass, slumping over his crossed legs with his hands running into his hair. So many emotions struggling for release and so many half-formed thoughts wanting to be heard. He didn't know where to start. He lifted his head slightly and looked at the carved name on the headstone.

"He told the truth, didn't he." There was no question in his tone despite the way it was phrased. "Only two people know what happened and that's you and… _Envy_." Maes paused. "How strange to have a name now. To _know_ after all this time. _Envy killed you._" How many times had Maes passed over that scrappy drawing while going over his own attack? He'd had a picture of his wife's murderer without ever realising it. He shuddered and stretched out alongside the grave, lying on his side, his eyes still fixed on the engraved name. Long fingers ghosted over the trimmed lawn.

"You saw him. He killed you. Envy." How much power did a single name have Maes wondered. His mind kept rolling around that single word in contrast to his almost relaxed pose. It sparked off all his emotions, shifting through hatred to sorrow, through pain and back to hatred again. His thoughts went nowhere. Envy was at the start and end of each of one. _Envy._ It was becoming a big black hole in the middle of his chest, sucking him down with every aching breath he took. _Envy._

He closed his eyes and an image of Envy attacking Gracia sprang into his mind. He'd read the reports, he knew what injuries had been inflicted but now he could see the face behind them. He shuddered, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky. His eyes sought out the stars proving to himself that he really had opened his eyes and wasn't staring into that encroaching blackness within. His stomach roiled and he swallowed hard. He stayed where he was knowing that the almost forgotten alcohol would be left untouched.

"Gracia. I love you," he whispered as the tears pooled in his eyes until lines began to slip down the sides of his face and into his hair. Unblinking he kept looking up at the stars. "I'll always love you."

* * *

Roy turned over restlessly and reached out for his watch. Ten past six and he still hadn't heard Maes return. Maes was always back before five thirty crashing onto the couch for two hours of dreamless oblivion before getting up and living again. Elysia was probably the only one who got anything close to a full night's sleep on this night, Roy thought as he rolled over again and he caught sight of Jean Havoc's blue eyes.

"He'll be fine," Jean offered as he pulled Roy closer and settled the smaller man against him.

"Sure," Roy agreed not hiding the worried note in his voice as Jean had.

* * *

When Elysia got out of bed at seven o'clock she found her Uncle Roy and Uncle Jean sharing worried looks as they made breakfast and no sign of her father.

* * *

-

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I am not dead and this is indeed an update…

silken :)


End file.
